Chapter Serenade
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: Sawamura's attempt to perform a serenade for Miyuki as an inspiration for his new chapter. [Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun; AU; One-Shot; REVISED on 18/9/14] Note: This story is not for the writing challenge, but the prompt is from there though - Credits and dedicated to geekinthepink23!


Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: OOC (Sorry about that!) and teenage language

Note: anything that is marked with '*' means it will be explained at the endnotes.

AN: Hi everyone! This story/one-shot is inspired from the prompt from geekinthepink23's Writing Game. However, this story is NOT for the writing game. I'm only using the prompt. (Don't worry; I've got the permission from geekinthepink23 already)

**Prompt: Serenading Miyuki Kazuya**

REVISED on 18 September 2014

I apologize for any mistakes and feel free to let me know if you find one :)

Alright then, enjoy! :D

P.S. I dedicate this story to geekinthepink23, who permitted me to use his/her prompt for the Writing Challenge.

**Chapter Serenade***

_Ring._

There goes the first ring.

_Ring._

The second one.

_Ring._

Third one already. The next one should be the deciding factor.

_Ring._

Here it comes.

_Click._

"_Hello, Miyuki here. I'm currently unavailable to take up your call, so leave your message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I can~!"_

And that's where he finally snapped.

"MIYUKI YOU BASTARD!" Sawamura yelled as he used the spare key he had to open the door, stomped towards a room and slammed open the door, intending to give a piece of his mind. "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

And as expected, a lone figure was there on the bed in the dark room, with Sawamura managed to see a mass of hair appearing out of the blanket. Sawamura panted as he watched the figure remaining unmoved, which seemed to rile him up even more.

"DAMN YOU MIYUKI KAZUYA!" he shouted again as he stomped over to the bed. "I SAID WAKE UP!" And with that, he fisted the blanket before swiftly pulling it away, hoping it would at least stir the sleeping man awake.

And to his relief, Miyuki finally squinted his eyes, indicating signs of waking up. "…Dammit Sawamura. What the hell are you here for?"

"What the hell I am here for?" Sawamura twitched in anger as he could feel his blood continued to boil. "You dare to ask me such a thing at a time like this?!"

"Huh?" Miyuki slurred, still in his half asleep mode as he tried to open his eyes, but seemed unwilling to. "What are you talking about?"

And finally reaching his breaking point, Sawamura fisted Miyuki's shirt, before pulling him up and shaking him as harshly as he could, as if trying to vent out all his frustrations accumulating due to the man in front of him.

"It's the fucking deadline today!" Sawamura yelled while he kept shaking Miyuki vigorously. "You're supposed to be handing me your name* for your next chapter already but I've yet to receive anything from you at all! Tanba-san is still fucking waiting for your name since this morning and yet you're telling me you're still here sleeping when everyone's waiting for you?! How many times must I tell you to stick to your bloody deadlines and stop being so irresponsible!"

"Ah… Shit," Miyuki replied while still being shaken. His voice immediately prompted Sawamura to pause in his violent shaking. "That was today?"

"What the hell!" Sawamura screamed as he shook the older male again. "Does that mean you've forgotten about it, you shitty spectacles!"

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! Kidding! Calm down first alright?" Miyuki said as he suddenly grabbed one of Sawamura's arms, causing the younger one to pause and watch Miyuki release himself from his hold and turn to take his spectacles from his bed table.

"I'm really kidding. See over there?" Miyuki said as he pointed to somewhere else in the room, where Sawamura let his sight follow the finger to the pile of papers on the desk in the corner of the room. The younger man widened his eyes upon the sight.

"Miyuki you idiot…" Sawamura said as he grouchily started to trudge towards the desk to pick up the pile. "If you had finished already say so in the first place! And you should have faxed it to me last night!"

And Miyuki laughed, which made Sawamura irritated again, wishing he could give that annoying laughing face a punch. However, before he could even made his way to the desk, he suddenly felt a hand grabbing one of his arms before he was pulled back. He then found himself landed on the bed, with Miyuki on top on him.

"M-Miyuki?" Sawamura stuttered as he realized they were right now in a very compromising position on Miyuki's large king size bed. He was also fully aware of the hands on both side of his head, and how both of their legs are tangled up with each other's. He began to nervously fidget as he could sense the stare from the bespectacled man on top of him as well. "W-What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Aww, no morning kiss for me?" Miyuki teased, loving the blush that was beginning to form on the younger man's face right now. "You're really mean just now you know? Waking me up so violently like that…"

"I-It's your fault!" Sawamura retorted as he turned his head to a side and tightly closed his eyes where he began to feel Miyuki's breathe on his ear. He could also vaguely feel a hand moving up his thigh.

"Heh… Is that so?" Miyuki whispered softly on Sawamura's ear in a promising low tone, which succeeded in making Sawamura jumped.

"Y-You bastard!" Sawamura yelled when he suddenly felt a hand inside his shirt. "Where are you touching?!"

"Who knows~?" Miyuki said in a husky low tone as he moved Sawamura's face to look at him this time.

And just as Miyuki lowered his face and was about to kiss the younger man, a palm and a painful sensation suddenly clashed onto his right cheek, and the impact was so strong that it caused him to flew out of the bed and landed unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurts! What the hell was that about?" Miyuki yelled as he held on to his throbbing red cheek and narrowed his eyes on Sawamura who had quickly got up from the bed and straightened his clothes before he glared menacingly at the older man lying on the floor in an awkward position, legs still entangled with the sheets.

"That should be MY line! What are you trying to do you stupid pervert?!" Sawamura yelled back before he quickly stomped towards the table, grabbed the pile of papers on it and made his way to the door. "Get up you shitty spectacles! We're going to have a meeting now so hurry up and wash up and get changed!"

And with that, Sawamura slammed the door closed, leaving Miyuki behind to sit up and rub his swollen cheek.

"Tch, that's so not cute at all."

_****Line Break****_

"What the hell, Miyuki!" Sawamura screamed as he angrily slammed the papers and his hands on the coffee table. "This name isn't acceptable! And what's worse you still dare to-Oi! Are you even listening you shitty spectacles!"

And Sawamura's irritation went up to another level again when he saw Miyuki holding his plate and cup, drinking his coffee nonchalantly as if he was ignoring every word Sawamura was saying.

"What are you saying?" Miyuki finally replied when he finished taking his sip of his coffee. "I don't really see what's the problem you know?"

"What's the problem you say?" Sawamura was beginning to shiver and his face was tensing hard in irritation. "You bastard, I'm talking about this!" And Sawamura quickly grabbed one of the papers and shoved it to the bespectacled man's face before pointing at one scene drawn on the paper.

"This! I'm talking about this scene! Isn't this supposed to be the confession scene? Are you seriously putting the confession scene where Takahiro is standing outside the studio at the door confessing his love to Momoko who is alone in the studio thinking about him? This kind of scene is exactly the same as the one in Kimi Ni Todoke isn't it? This is plagiarism! As a manga artist yourself, you should know that this isn't allowed!"

"That's because… I've no other ideas for this scene already."

"HUH?!"

"I had a hard time on that scene," Miyuki said in that calm tone of his as he sipped another mouth of his coffee before gracefully putting it down on the coffee table. "It's getting quite hard for me to decide on what I should do with the confession scene. That scene is the only scene I think that can fit into the setting you know? Well, I've already changed it to the guy confessing instead of the girl so it shouldn't be a problem?"

"That's still plagiarism dammit!"

"But still…" Miyuki said as he sighed and relaxed onto the sofa sloppily, closing his eyes. "It's hard you know, this scene. I already had tried hard to get in the feeling… but no~ nothing at all~! I still have no idea how to get the perfect scene for this chapter."

"No ideas?" Sawamura said as he looked at the manga artist under his charge with a pair of skeptical eyes. "…What about the confessions you've done so far? No ideas from there?"

"Ah, those confessions are no good," Miyuki commented as he waved his hand as if trying to brush off something.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because thanks to a certain someone, all those confessions are failures, so they're no good," Miyuki said those words sharply, and also opened his eyes to stare hard at the younger man in front of him at the same time.

Sawamura flinched as he saw those eyes staring back at him. He knew those eyes. He knew what those seriousness behind those eye meant. He quickly turned to avoid eye contact with the manga artist.

And Miyuki smirked as he knew what the avoidance meant.

"…You do know it's really hard for me to draw out a successful confession scene since you've been rejecting mine for the past few months, don't you? How am I supposed to get the right feelings I need when the memories of all my confessions are nothing but rejections? Hmm?"

"S-Shut up!" Sawamura quickly retorted. "D-Don't put the blame on me you shitty spectacles. Why can't you just draw them out like you always do?"

"In case you've forgotten," Miyuki said as he bent down to retrieve one of the papers on the coffee table and showed the scene in concern to his editor*. "This is the first time I've drawn the main character hero being the one confessing his love in the showbiz world; high school settings are pretty easy for me you know, especially if the heroine is the one that confessed instead since I've received many during my high school times."

"Damn you, it pisses me off when you bragged like that," Sawamura said when he saw the irritating smirk on Miyuki's face widened when he reminisced his past. But he flinched again soon when he saw the manga artist turned and directed his smirk towards him.

"Haha, why thank you."

"That's not a compliment you bastard!"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sawamura? You jealous?"

"No way!"

"In any case, I can't get this scene done today," Miyuki exclaimed as he folded his arms behind his head and rested on them. "Unless I have some new ideas suddenly today that is."

"…Urgh, fine," Sawamura groaned as he sighed and pinched the area in between his eyes. "I'll let Tanba-san know that you need more time then."

Miyuki froze for a while upon hearing that before smiling towards his editor. "Thanks so much, Ei-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Sawamura shouted again as he pointed his finger towards the manga artist. "This is the last time, you hear me?!"

"Yes, yes. I get it, I get it."

And Sawamura almost growled upon hearing those words in that playful tone again, because he knew that despite those words they said, this was definitely NOT the last time such a thing would happen again. He began to retrieve the papers that were scattered on the coffee table and arrange them in order while the manga artist made his way towards the kitchen.

"Oh Sawamura," Miyuki called from the kitchen as he placed his cup into the sink. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Ah, no. It's fine," Sawamura replied as he neatly placed the pile of the undone name on the coffee table before grabbing his workbag on the sofa. "I need to leave soon; there is still work for me to finish, so I'll just get something on my way back-"

A sound from the coffee table interrupted him, and the editor promptly looked towards the source, realizing that his cellphone was vibrating on the table. He then promptly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? This is Sawamura-"

"_Bakamura!"_ A loud voice from the cellphone promptly and instinctively made Sawamura stretch out his arm and pull his cellphone away from his ear as far as possible.

"K-Kuramochi-san?" Sawamura said in surprise with the cellphone still away from his ear. He could totally tell that it was unsafe to bring it back to his ear, hearing the angry tone from the cellphone. "W-What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong you say?!"_ And as expected, Kuramochi was still yelling across the cellphone. _"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner that Wakana doesn't like music!"_

"Huh?!"

"_Don't play dumb with me you asshole! The other time when I tried playing her a serenade for her birthday present, she immediately glared and pouted at me and then walked off on me angrily without telling me anything, and now she just called saying she's actually tone deaf and she hates music! Why didn't you warn me earlier about this?! Now she's totally angry with me and refused to talk to me after that call!"_

"W-Wait a minute!" Sawamura finally brought the cellphone back to his ear, and was beginning to yell across the cellphone as well. "How am I supposed to know that you didn't know?! I thought you two should have known each other's likes and dislikes by now! Heck, you have already dated for a year already!"

"_Urgh, shut up! I am so gonna kill you for this, I-"_

"_Kuramochi! Stop screaming in the office!"_

"_Urgh, dammit! I'll settle this score with you later!"_

And Sawamura stared at the cellphone in shock when a beep sounded from the cellphone indicating the end of the call. Silence followed after that, with Sawamura still staring at his cellphone with a pale face until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell was that?!"

"Shut up, Miyuki! And you're laughing too hard!" Sawamura yelled in anger and embarrassment at the manga artist who was at the kitchen holding on to his sides of his body from laughing too much. "It's not funny at all!"

"Aww you should have seen your face just now!" Miyuki's eyes began to tear up from laughing too much. "And I can totally imagine that Kuramochi's face too! Oh god, as usual you're the best, Sawamura!"

"Shut up, you damn four-eyes! I'm not happy hearing this at all!" Sawamura was beginning to get more annoyed as he pointed his finger at Miyuki's laughing state. He then began to mess up his hair in frustration. "Dammit! How is it my fault that he didn't know that Wakana hates music! How am I supposed to know that he'll go ahead with a serenade to prove his love to her when both of them are not even music artists in the showbiz or somethi-"

And that's where as if a spark had just ignited inside him, Sawamura paused and twitched as he realized what he had just said. _Wait a minute… Just now…_

Miyuki had stopped laughing when he realized the sudden silence from his editor, who had just suddenly froze standing there with widened eyes on his shocked face. The atmosphere around him was changing into a more serious and intense one.

"Oi~ Sawamura? You there?" Miyuki called out to his editor to as if to test the waters, seeing Sawamura had already been standing there like a frozen solid since several seconds ago.

But soon after that he suddenly heard Sawamura mumbled something that he couldn't make out. "Huh? Did you just say something?"

"That's it!" Sawamura suddenly shouted as he pointed a finger again at the manga artist. "Serenade!"

"Huh?"

"The confession scene for your new chapter! Since the hero is a rock star while the heroine is an actress, a serenade for the hero to confess his love is the perfect setting for this chapter!"

"…" Miyuki stared hard silently at the younger man in response with a dumbfounded look, as if he was not sure how to reply to that. However, Sawamura did not definitely expect a snicker soon after that, before Miyuki went back to his hard laughing state.

"HAHAHAHA! A serenade you said? That's so old-fashioned! Sounds like what you would do, Sawamura!"

"Hey stop laughing you bastard!" Sawamura barked back in response, annoyance going up once again. Just how many times was Miyuki planning to be the death of him today?! "Don't underestimate the power of a serenade! My dad used it to propose to my mum you know!"

"Oh really?" Miyuki said as he began to calm down from laughing too much. "You sounded as if you've experience it first hand. Does that mean you know how to play a serenade too?"

"But of course!" Sawamura exclaimed loudly as he put his hands on his hips and lifted his head up, trying to give the superior aura. "Not to brag about it but I did my own performances during my high school and university times! At least I'll be better than you, you shitty spectacles!"

"Heh~" Miyuki then studied the editor closely upon hearing those words, before adorning a smirk on his face. Sawamura, who noticed it, twitched when he saw the wide smirk on the manga artist's face; it promised nothing good out of Miyuki whenever he had that smirk on his face. "Then if that's the case, how about performing one for me?"

Sawamura had to blink twice first before registering in those words. "Eh?"

"Like I said, play a serenade for me, will you? Sawamura?" Miyuki requested with a smile on his face and winked towards Sawamura, knowing it would rile up his editor in getting into a reaction he would always enjoy. Teasing his editor had already become one of his favorite pastimes after all and he started biting his lips, getting ready to laugh at the younger man again once Sawamura started getting work up again.

However, the reaction wasn't one he was expecting at all. Apparently Sawamura had frozen there on the spot again, looking at him with an extremely pale face with widened eyes as if he was seeing a ghost. It was as if looking at Miyuki and those words he just said had struck something inside Sawamura.

Because for some reason, the voice Sawamura was hearing was definitely not Miyuki's. It suddenly became that voice which immediately sent chills down his spine.

"_Play a serenade for me, will you?"_

Because for some reason, the smile Sawamura was seeing was definitely not Miyuki's. It suddenly became that smile that sometimes still haunted him.

"_Eijun?"_

"Sawamura?" And that was where said man gasped lightly upon hearing his last name, and everything surrounding him went back to normal. He was finally seeing Miyuki's face and hearing his voice. However, that didn't mean that the paleness on his face was gone.

For some reason, mixed feelings were still lingering inside his chest even as he lowered his head and avoided any eye contact with the older man in front of him before he fisted his shirt on his chest. He remembered once again those words and that smile.

"_Play a serenade for me, will you? Eijun?"_

"I-I'm sorry, Miyuki," Sawamura suddenly said, surprising Miyuki who was watching the editor with worry. "I-I got to go now."

"Huh? Hey wait! Sawamura!" Miyuki tried to chase after him, but realized it was futile when he saw that Sawamura had hurriedly grabbed his workbag before rushing out of his apartment. "Sawamura!"

"I'll see you tomorrow when you're done with the name, Miyuki," Sawamura said as he quickly put on his shoes, closing the door behind firmly as he left, leaving Miyuki behind standing by the entryway as he stared at the door with a puzzled but worried expression.

_****Line Break****_

Sawamura sighed heavily as he walked out from the lift before he checked his watch for the time.

And Sawamura grimaced when he saw the time. Apparently it wasn't even nine yet, but he was already dismissed from work even though his all other colleagues in his department were still working.

"_Oi, Sawamura! Are you alright? You seemed so pale!"_

"_Ah… no, I'm alright, I'm probably just tired…"_

"_Then why not go home and rest for the day? It's going to be pretty nasty if you get sick you know? Right, Tanba-san?"_

"…_Kuramochi's right. You should head home and rest already. There shouldn't be a problem since we're only expecting Mikki-sensei's* name for the new chapter tomorrow, so you're done for the day, Sawamura."_

"…_But that's…"_

"_Urgh, just go home already, Bakamura!"_

And Sawamura sighed once again when he remembered he had to literally run away from his colleague and fellow editor Kuramochi to avoid any physical pain. But now that he thought about it, wasn't this going to be considered abuse, especially since he was already feeling unwell according to him?

_Oh well, this is Kuramochi-san we're talking about. Be thankful that he didn't kill you yet about Wakana._

But still, Sawamura couldn't help but feel guilty. Apparently once he reached his office this afternoon he had tried to concentrate fully on his work, but found himself failing to do so. His thoughts would always go back to that scene he was trying hard not to remember.

"_Play a serenade for me, will you?"_

That voice which he was trying hard to forget since eight years ago.

That smile which he was trying hard to forget since eight years ago.

That person who he was trying hard to forget since eight years ago.

"_Eijun?"_

Sawamura bit his lips when he thought about him again. That voice. That gentle voice that would always talk to him. That gentle voice that would always cheerfully called his name. That smile. That sincere smile that would always face him. That sincere smile that would always be directed to him. He had thought he had managed to bury that voice and smile deep inside his heart and mind already; but today they decided to come out of nowhere.

"_Play a serenade for me, will you?"_

_Shit._ Sawamura paused in his steps and then began to slap himself on both his cheeks. _Stop thinking about him already! Dammit, it's his fault. It's all because of that stupid Miyuki, suddenly saying those words. Urgh… I hate him!_

"_Play a serenade for me, will you? Sawamura?"_

And Sawamura gasped, this time hearing Miyuki's voice inside his head. _What the hell did I just-_

"Sawamura?"

The editor jumped upon suddenly hearing his name, his whole body tensed as he slowly looked up towards the source of the voice.

"M-Miyuki?!" Sawamura shouted in shock upon seeing said manga artist in front of him, standing and leaning his body on apartment door. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, idiot," Miyuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waiting for me?" Sawamura said as he walked up towards Miyuki with a confused expression. "But why?"

And it was then Miyuki lifted up a pile of papers right in front of the editor, while adorning a smile on his face.

"I've done with the name already," and Miyuki almost laughed at the surprise but excited expression on Sawamura's face when he saw the papers. "So shall we have a meeting now?"

_****Line Break****_

"This is great, Miyuki! You really have Takahiro performing a serenade for Momoko! And I thought you think that a serenade is old-fashioned!" Sawamura praised as he continued to look through Miyuki's work while the manga artist was already in the kitchen preparing the instant coffee. It wasn't the first time that he was in his editor's apartment after all.

"Well since you've given that suggestion, I thought I should give it a try," Miyuki said as he brought out two cups from the kitchen and entered the living room. "It was surprisingly a good idea, I guess."

"But you seemed to have left out the dialogue for this scene, why's that?" Sawamura asked as he continued to look through the name Miyuki had submitted.

"Well, that's because I still had no idea on how to write out the love confession for this scene," Miyuki said as he placed the cups on the coffee table. "And then I thought that you can help me with this, so I came over and waited for you."

"Huh?" Sawamura placed the papers down onto the coffee table before looking at Miyuki, confused. "Then you should have come to my office to look for me instead of waiting for me here at my apartment!"

"Nah, I don't want to," Miyuki said before his eyes immediately and sharply went to stare at Sawamura's. "I want to have some private moments with you."

And Sawamura jerked up upon hearing those words, feeling his face starting to heat up. "W-What are you-"

"You know, you're really cute when you're blushing," Miyuki commented with a smirk on his face, and those words of his seemed to deepen the blush on Sawamura's face even more.

"W-What the hell are you saying?!" and Miyuki laughed when he saw that reaction. It was the reaction he had always enjoyed after all; and it was the reason he loved teasing his editor so, so much. And Miyuki could tell he was going to enjoy more when he saw that the younger man was about to retort back to him. _Well, glad to see that he's back to the usual Sawamura._

Unfortunately for him, a sudden song and vibrations from his cellphone in his pocket interrupted their moment, and Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance before pulling out the cellphone. Miyuki slightly cursed before he stood up and walked away from the living room to answer his call.

On the other hand, Sawamura sighed in relief when he saw Miyuki walked away, glad he could get away with the teasing from Miyuki for the time being. Sawamura then continued to look through the name on the coffee table while Miyuki continued his conversation through the cellphone. However, what Sawamura didn't realize was that Miyuki was still watching him from the corner, smiling upon the sight of a busy Sawamura.

"…I got it, Tetsu-san. Leave it to me." said Miyuki before he ended the call and then walked back to the living room. "Sawamura."

"Huh?" Sawamura, who was busy taking notes and markings in Miyuki's name, jumped and looked up when he heard the manga artist's voice. "What is it?"

"Is it alright for me to turn on the television and use your recorder?" Miyuki asked as he pointed towards the television that was a short distance away beside the editor. "Tetsu-san has asked me to record today's episode of the talk show that Takako-san is hosting."

"Oh. I'm fine with it, go ahead." Sawamura quickly answered as he went back to his work.

And Miyuki smiled again as he pressed the buttons on the remote controller before sitting and relaxing onto the sofa that was in front of the television, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched the program.

"_And today our special guest is one of our super rookie rock stars, Sawada Eishun*!"_ And Miyuki almost laughed with he saw Takako, his ex-senior of his high school as well as the girlfriend of another one of his ex-senior from the same school, Tetsu, cheerfully and bubbly introduced the special guest of her talk show for tonight.

"_Good evening, everyone!" _And this was where Miyuki failed to realize that Sawamura had frozen on the spot upon hearing that voice, eyes widening and left hand pausing in his work.

"_Congratulations on your success of your latest album, 'Overglaze'! It seemed to be your most popular album so far!"_ However, this was where Miyuki noticed that Sawamura had suddenly looked up and turned to watch the television, with a face that seemed to be pale with shock. Miyuki frowned upon seeing that face and expression.

_Sawamura?_

"_Why thank you." _said 'Sawada' as he smiled upon hearing that comment from Takako.

"_Any thoughts about your success?"_

"_Any thoughts huh…" _Sawada mumbled out as he gave a contemplating face. _"Well, if there's anything I would like to mention about my success, there is one person I would like to take this opportunity to thank."_

"_Oh… and who would this person be? Your family perhaps? Or maybe…"_ host Takako paused for a while as her expression and voice turned into a more cheerful and excited one. _"Your lover?"_

And Sawada immediately laughed upon hearing that question. _"No, no, no. That's not it. The person I would really want to thank right now would be my ex-partner."_

"_Your ex-partner?"_

"_That's right. Although I've made many changes to this song, 'Overglaze' was actually first written by my ex-partner with an intention of giving me as my graduation gift before we lost contact. Which is why, I would like to take this opportunity here to thank him for that song. Without him, I probably wouldn't be here today."_

And then, with a determined but grateful smile on his face, Sawada turned to face the camera and bowed down before saying, "_Thank you very much."_

"_How wonderful that is!" _Takako praised she softly clapped her hands. _"Let us hope that your ex-partner would be able to see this sincere gratitude of yours here in Takako's wonderful Talk Show! From the way you talked about him, he seemed to be a very important person to you, doesn't he?"_

Sawada, who seemed to be shocked upon the question, gasped lightly and widened his eyes as he froze there for a moment, before relaxing his face. But what seemed to surprise Miyuki and also seemingly Sawamura the most, was the sincere smile that soon appeared on his face.

"_Yeah, he is indeed very important to me. He is… my precious partner after all."_

And that was where Miyuki could swear that he noticed a jerk movement from Sawamura upon hearing those words from the rock star, and he narrowed his eyes on the back of his editor as he continued watching him.

"_Well then, before we proceed with our fan questions, shall we all first have our beloved Sawada-san to perform us his latest top song, 'Overglaz-"_

And Sawamura gasped as the television was suddenly switched off before him.

"W-What are you doing?" Sawamura asked as he could hear movements from behind him and the sound of a remote controller being placed on the coffee table. "A-Aren't you supposed to be recording this?" _Dammit, please don't tell that he has seen-_

"I was going to," Miyuki replied as he stood up and stepped towards his editor, eyes still narrowed at the trembling form of Sawamura. "But I think I would rather face Tetsu-san's lecture than seeing you cry, Sawamura."

And Sawamura gasped before clenching his fists on his lap upon hearing those words, and then suddenly stood up. _Shit, the last thing I wanted Miyuki to see was-_

"…Please leave, right now," Sawamura suddenly said firmly with his back still facing Miyuki and face lowered still facing the floor.

"No," Sawamura twitched when he heard Miyuki's answer almost immediately. "I refused."

"I said LEAVE NOW!" Sawamura hadn't really had the intention to yell; but at the current situation and the current emotional state he was in at the moment, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted some time alone to himself right now. And he needed it. He needed it before he totally lost control.

However, it seemed that Miyuki refused to budge out of this one, showing his stubbornness and determination through his reply. "I said, I refused."

"…Please, I'm begging you," this time, Sawamura pleaded as he could feel himself trembling from holding back, and he hugged himself in order to try to calm himself down. "Leave me alone."

However, instead of getting another immediate reply, Sawamura suddenly felt arms being wrapped around him tightly from behind as he was pulled back onto something firm, hard and warm.

"I won't," and Sawamura shut his eyes tightly and shivered again when he suddenly felt a soft and gentle voice and a warm breath by his ear. "And I don't want to."

"Miyuki. Please," but Sawamura still stubbornly begged Miyuki one last time, despite knowing that if this kept up, he won't be able to hold back anymore.

"It's alright, Sawamura," Miyuki whispered gently again at Sawamura's ear. "It's going to alright so…let it go."

And Sawamura's eyes widened upon those words, as if they had sparked something inside his heart.

"Just let it go, Sawamura."

And that was probably the final call, evident by the wail that Sawamura had finally released as Miyuki tightened his hold on him.

_****Line Break****_

An hour had passed after Sawamura had finally broken down, crying himself out loud in Miyuki's chest as if he was trying to vent out all of his negative emotions that had been accumulating inside him since the beginning of his life. Miyuki had been a good comforter during the whole period, silently letting his crush wail out all of his sadness, worries, anger and frustrations and patiently waiting for him to calm down.

When Sawamura had finally calm down several minutes later, Miyuki had suggested Sawamura to first take a shower while he prepared some tea to calm his nerves, which his editor had obeyed much to the bespectacled man's relief.

And right now, both the manga artist and his editor were currently sitting down on the sofa in the living room, with two cups of warm tea on the coffee table.

"Sanada-senpai was…a senior of mine during my high school days," Sawamura explained after considering for some time, and he concluded that maybe he should explain since Miyuki had already seen him crying due to the rock star 'Sawada Eishun'. "Just like he said in the talk show, we were music partners during our high school days. Both of us knew each other in the music club of our school and we really got along very well, hence we both formed a duet partnership in music when I was in my first year.

"We really had fun at those times," Sawamura began to smile as he continued to reminisced those days he spent with his high school senior. "We learned and studied music together, we sang together, we played music together and we even created music together.

"Sanada-senpai is an amazing musician. Whenever it comes to music he always played it perfectly, and everyone called him a genius when it comes to music. He even got the nickname 'Mozart the second'! And becoming a rock star and performing at a world stage had always been Sanada-senpai's dream!"

"And?" Miyuki frowned as he saw that his crush was getting more excited as he talked about his senior more. He really felt that he would go crazy anytime soon if Sawamura were to keep talking about this 'Sanada' person in such a happy mood. "I don't think that this 'Sanada-senpai' of yours is JUST a senior to you, right?"

Sawamura flinched upon hearing those voice in a seemingly irritated tone. He sighed when he could see that the manga artist was NOT happy about his high school senior. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to continue his story.

"That's right," and Sawamura could see the twitch from Miyuki when he confirmed his suspicions. "When both of us realized our feelings for each other, I sort of accidentally confessed to him at the start of my second year, and we started dating and became boyfriends. And after that, we began to spend more time with each other. We spent more time playing and composing music together. We were always together and had more fun and happy moments with each other. At that time, I was really happy with him, and had wished that we would stay with each other forever. That was MY dream."

A smile formed on Sawamura's face again, which seemed to irritated Miyuki even further. But Miyuki tried hard to hold back. He knew that he had to since he was the one that wanted to hear the story of his crush. He was the one that wanted to learn and understand more about his editor. And most importantly, he was the one that wanted to get closer to Sawamura.

However, Miyuki soon find himself out of his emotions dilemma when he noticed that the smile on Sawamura's face was soon changed into a sad frown.

"However, no matter how much I dream, how much I wish and how much I want, that dream of mine was soon proven to be impossible."

"…Why is that?" Miyuki could probably praise himself for not showing any form of anger in those words of his; he was more worried for Sawamura's emotional state.

"Like I said, Sanada-senpai was amazing when it comes to music. So anyone wouldn't be surprised that senpai was offered a scholarship to study in Germany's best music college. I was really happy for him, and I had to convince him to take up the scholarship despite the long-distance relationship I'll have with him. But… another problem has occurred."

"Another problem?"

"…Sanada-senpai's parents," Sawamura answered as he folded up his knees and began to hug his legs as if hoping they would bring him comfort and protection. "It was around at the last few months of our high school days that senpai's parents found out about us, and strongly objected to our relationship. Sanada-senpai tried to defend me and protect our relationship several times, but his parents refused to accept me. No matter what Sanada-senpai and I said to them, they told us they'll never accept our relationship and wanted us to break up. Hence… they gave Sanada-senpai a choice."

"…A choice?"

"…Either Sanada-senpai breaks up with me, or they'll not provide a single cent for Sanada-senpai to pursue his dreams after his high school, whether he's going to Germany or not."

And that was when Miyuki held his breath as his eyes widened, his mind quickly analyzed the words Sawamura had just shared and compared with the current situation and happenings. He came out with the most obvious conclusion after that. "D-Don't tell me… Sanada he-"

But Miyuki stopped when he saw Sawamura shook his head vigorously before Miyuki could speak finished.

"No, Sanada-senpai didn't choose his dreams."

"_I want to be with you, Eijun."_

"He chose me."

"_It doesn't matter, Eijun. I believe that I can still pursue my dreams here even without my parents. So I've decided to stay."_

"Despite his parents' objections and the opportunity to pursue his dreams, he chose to give up everything in order to stay with me."

"_So please… promise me, Eijun."_

"He decided that he wouldn't let me go even if it means giving up on his dreams."

"_Please, stay with me."_

"But, I wouldn't allow it."

"…_I'm sorry, Sanada-senpai."_

"I couldn't allow senpai to give up his dreams because of me."

"_I-I can't do this."_

"So in order to fulfill his dreams, I let him go."

"_I'm sorry."_

"And I ran away."

And that was when the editor finally hid his face into his crossed legs; leaving Miyuki speechless upon hearing finished his story.

"I decided at that time. It doesn't matter that Sanada-senpai would hate me for this; it doesn't matter that I wouldn't get to see Sanada-senpai for the rest of my life anymore. I made my choice."

And that was when Miyuki had only one question in mind after listening to his crush's feelings. "…You didn't regret it? At all?"

"…It would be a lie saying that I've never. I did regret once when things were getting too overwhelming for me, but right now," And that was when Miyuki held his breath again as he saw the small sad smile forming on Sawamura's face. "After seeing senpai's success, I knew I made the right choice."

"…And you're alright with that?" Miyuki's expression soon changed to a serious frown as he asked this question.

"…It's fine," Sawamura replied as he lowered his face, still with the sad smile on it. "As long as senpai's happy, I'm happy as well."

Miyuki's eyes widened upon hearing those words, but soon narrowed them as he continued to study Sawamura with an obvious frown on his face. And from his observations, he could see from his crush the trembling, the clenched fist and the sad smile.

And he clicked his tongue when he concluded.

"…You're not fine at all."

"Huh?" and that comment made the editor immediately look up, and he found himself facing his manga artist with a serious frown and angry eyes behind those spectacles. Sawamura flinched upon seeing those eyes. "W-What are you-"

"That's it, I've had it." Miyuki said as he suddenly stood up. There was no way he could stay still seeing the person he liked being in so much pain while talking and thinking about someone else. He could feel his heart burning mercilessly with anger and jealousy.

"Huh?" and Sawamura could only watch in silence and confusion when Miyuki stood up, walked over to pick something up from behind the sofa he was sitting on and then suddenly trudged towards him with his hands having-

"Hey! That's my guitar, isn't it?" And Sawamura got more annoyed when Miyuki suddenly threw him the guitar without any considerations that the guitar might be damaged thanks to his harsh handling. Fortunately, Sawamura managed to catch the guitar properly. "And don't just suddenly throw it like that!"

"Oh, sorry about that," But Sawamura could tell he's not sorry at all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sawamura looked up confusedly and asked the bespectacled man that was currently standing in front of him, staring at him with a serious and contemplating face.

"…Overglaze."

"Huh?"

"That's the song that was originally written by you right? Did you just write it? Or did you sing for him as well?"

"…Why are you asking me that?" Sawamura got even more confused, but flinched again when he saw a seam of black aura beginning to leak out from the artist. "I-I didn't get the chance to sing to Sanada-senpai if that's what you want to know… But why are you asking that?"

"…As usual, you really are dense, aren't you?" Miyuki sighed as he commented, and Sawamura noticed that the negative aura from Miyuki seemed to be fading out. "If that's the case, then would you sing it for me?"

And just like this afternoon, Sawamura had to blink twice before registering in those words. "Eh?"

"I'm asking you again," Miyuki said as he slowly lowered himself to sit down gently on the coffee table in front of Sawamura. "Play a serenade for me, will you?"

"_Play a serenade for me, will you?"_

"Sawamura."

"_Eijun."_

And Sawamura froze upon hearing those words; his heart seemed to be jumping out when he realized what he was currently being asked. Also, the voice of his beloved senior seemed to be popping out in his head again.

"…I-I can't," Sawamura replied after hesitating for some time with his head lowered. He didn't think he could do this, not after what had happened eight years ago. Even though he was the one that ended the relationship, he didn't think he could act himself rationally and started singing again whenever he thought about his ex-lover. He started to tremble as he could feel himself holding back in his mixed feelings again.

"…Sawamura," and the editor gasped and widened his eyes in shock when suddenly a hand was on his neck, gently pulling him forward and the next thing he knew, his face was very close to Miyuki's which was right in front of him. He blushed upon realizing the closeness; they were so close to the point that he could even see his pupils in his eyes beginning to dilate and brighten in a shade of orange colors. "…Play a serenade for me, won't you?"

"…Why?" Sawamura replied as he found himself unable to go against the flow of emotions residing in the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Because I want to hear it," Miyuki said, this time the editor saw his pupils began to relax as Miyuki gave a gentle and sincere smile towards him. "And also, this could be a good inspiration for me for this new chapter, don't you think?"

And with that, Miyuki finally released his editor, who just unthinkingly nodded upon his request after staring silently at Miyuki's eyes for some time. Sawamura blushed even deeper as he moved awkwardly on the sofa. This was the first time he realized that he was extremely weak towards those gentle eyes of Miyuki's. This was the first time he realized that he couldn't say no towards those gentle eyes of Miyuki's. And since when did this happen?

And then, without giving himself time to think things through, Sawamura started by striking the first chord on his guitar. But after that, he blinked and hesitated again.

"Miyuki, I-"

"Shh," Miyuki hushed the ex-musician by placing his finger on his lips. He had also placed his other hand on Sawamura's thigh as a form of comfort and hopefully confidence. "From now on, I just want to hear your singing voice, Sawamura."

Sawamura was about to retort back, but find himself unable to when he saw those eyes of Miyuki's again. He could only nod when Miyuki lowered his finger.

"So play for me… Eijun."

Sawamura gasped. For some reason, hearing Miyuki calling him by his first name for the first time seemed to have triggered a warm feeling in his heart and he realized that he couldn't say no not only to his eyes, but to his voice as well.

_Since when did I become like this?_

And that's where Sawamura finally struck the second chord, followed by the third and the following chords as he played and started singing, without realizing that a single tear had already leaked out from his eye.

_What the heck is happening to me?_

_****Line Break****_

Miyuki closed his eyes as he listened to Sawamura's music and singing.

_Instead of following the road that was demanded and chosen for me  
>I chose my own road<br>Walking is by no means lonely…_

Sawamura's voice was… surprisingly nice.

_Even if each and every way I do things is wrong  
>No matter how way off I may be<br>If the view I see in front of my is the same  
>I'm sure it's fine as it is…<em>

Even with his eyes closed, he knew that Sawamura would be beautiful while singing with his eyes closed in concentration to his singing and music.

_Even if things are desperate,  
>If you see even a millimeter of hope…<br>Don't ever give up, pursue it to the end  
>That's how resolution is sometimes,<br>I'll quickly slip through a helping hand_

Which made Miyuki wondered to himself, would he be able to hold back if he were to open his eyes right now?

_The fragments of a scattered fate don't really connect  
>If you don't have people that accept you, nothing but a half-heartened answer will be born<em>

And that's where Miyuki opened his eyes; faced with a sight he had expected to be breath taking, except for one thing.

_If you want to keep the light,  
>You'll have to continue protecting it,<br>Right?_

The single tear on Sawamura's eye.

And that's where Miyuki finally snapped.

And Sawamura definitely wasn't prepared for himself to be suddenly interrupted when he was in the middle of his singing, only to be pulled forward once again by a hand on his wrist vigorously and harshly. He seemed to have landed on Miyuki's chest and lap when he was pulled.

And Sawamura definitely wasn't prepared for himself to be met with a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to register in what was going on.

And when he finally realized what was happening, Sawamura blushed and quickly pushed on the chest he was leaning on before pulling himself away. However, the arm around his waist refused his retreat, and a hand on his cheek refused his avoidance.

And Sawamura was definitely not prepared for himself to be met with the pair of orange eyes that was once again so close to him.

"M-Miyuki?" Sawamura could feel his body and face heating up even more, and he realized that he seemed to have a hard time breathing properly due to the closeness and the heat accumulating in his body.

"Hey Sawamura," the editor almost didn't catch the smile and the words of the manga artist; he was trying hard to calm down and concentrate on being in control of his own body, especially after seeing the seriousness but gentleness behind the dilated orange eyes again. "Is it alright for me to ask again?"

And Sawamura could do nothing but keep silent given the atmosphere he could feel surrounding him. And he already knew deep in his heart what Miyuki was probably going to say. He had been saying the same words and asking the same question to him since months ago after all.

And Sawamura looked at those eyes again.

And Sawamura could feel it.

Unlike the few other times when Miyuki asked, he felt that this time, he would be able to give a proper answer.

"…I like you, Sawamura Eijun," And Miyuki leaned his forehead on the editor's as he continued. "So will you go out with me?"

_****Line Break****_

"…What. The. Hell."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sawamura?"

"…What's wrong, you asked?"

"Yeah~!"

And that's where Sawamura finally snapped.

"Miyuki Kazuya you bastard!" Sawamura yelled as he slammed the papers onto the coffee table. "I already thought that your confession scene is already confirmed, SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE THE CONFESSION SCENE BACK TO THE STUDIO WITH THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS BEING A DOOR APART AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, **THIS IS PLAGIARISM!**"

"Calm down, will you?" Miyuki said after he chuckled for a while at his editor's response. "Don't worry about it. This time, I've made sufficient changes that I'm sure it won't be considered plagiarism. So don't get so riled up over such a small matter."

"That's not the problem here!" Sawamura yelled as he pointed a finger at the manga artist who was irritatingly relaxed on his sofa while drinking his morning tea. "And besides, why did you abandon the serenade confession? I played one for you last night already for inspiration didn't I?"

"Ah, that one," Miyuki said nonchalantly as he faced his editor with a straight face. "That one is no good at all."

"WHY'S THAT?!"

"Thanks to a certain someone who _rejected_ my confession last night AGAIN, that serenade confession became a no good scene with immediate effect."

"Wha-"

"So I've got no choice but to change again, right?" Miyuki commented with a smirk at the end, which of course didn't go unnoticed by the editor, who immediately got more riled up and annoyed upon seeing it.

"Miyuki you bastard…" Sawamura trembled with gritted teeth and clenched fist, highly tempted to give a punch on his manga artist's smirking face that was very provoking right now. "Are you saying that this is my fault?!"

"Hehe, bingo~!"

"DAMN YOU, YOU SHITTY SPECTACLES! HOW DARE YOU?!" Sawamura roared as he heard those words in Miyuki's mischievous tone. "IN THE FIRST PLACE I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS PLAYING THE SERENADE, NOT YOU, SO OF COURSE IT WAS BOUND TO BE A FAILURE FOR YOU!"

"Heh~" And Miyuki's smirk seemed to be even wider when he heard those words from Sawamura. "Does that mean if I'm the one performing the serenade instead, you'll finally accept my confession?"

And Sawamura immediately blushed deeply upon hearing those words in Miyuki's suggestive voice. "I-I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Then it's definitely no good at all," Miyuki suggestively said, the smirk on his face didn't fade at all throughout the whole time, annoying Sawamura to no end.

However, as the editor continued to stare at those provoking but highly confident eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed heavily to calm himself down before gathering all the papers on the coffee table. "Urgh fine, do what you want. I'm submitting this name to Tanba-san anyway."

"Hehe thanks for the hard work~!"

"Shut up!" Sawamura barked at the manga artist before he gathered all his things and carried his workbag as he made his way to Miyuki's apartment entrance. "Now that your name is confirmed, it's time for you to start working on the manuscript* already, so get to work!"

"Yes, yes," Miyuki said as his eyes followed his editor's back. "My assistants will be coming over after lunch so don't worry too much about it."

"Fine by me, just make sure you start working later!" Sawamura turned and shouted across in reply. "And remember your deadline, got it?!"

"Yes, yes." And Sawamura huffed in annoyance before putting on his shoes, getting ready to leave. "Oh by the way, Sawamura."

Said editor turned to face Miyuki who was leaning on the wall at the end of the entryway.

"After this manuscript is done, shall we go on a date?"

Sawamura twitched in response before freezing on the spot, looking at the manga artist with a shock face. But Miyuki, who was enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the younger man, began to snicker which obviously, as usual, irritated Sawamura successfully.

"Damn you, Miyuki!" Sawamura barked at the manga artist before quickly opening the door. "Of course not, you idiot! We're not even dating at all!" _And I better leave before he says anymore weird-_

"Sawamura," a firm call of his name made the younger man paused, before turning back slowly to surprisingly face Miyuki with a gentle smile on his face. "When I'm done with the manuscript, okay?"

And Sawamura sometimes had to wonder to himself how did he manage to work with this annoying manga artist so smoothly for the past two years.

"…You're being annoyingly persistent."

"Haha, why thank you."

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

**The End**

And finally… I'm done. Sorry for the long story. I'm not very sure if I rushed the ending, but as you can see, I'm not good with one-shot but I still hoped that you've enjoyed the story :)

What do you think about the story? What do you think about this AU? Is it good? Were the characters too OOC? Do let me know how you feel through a review when you are done if possible ok? :)

Oh and if anyone is curious about 'It's Okay', don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter and I've done about half of the chapter already. Hopefully I can get the next half done soon! Promise!

And now here's the glossary and clarifications I think is important!

**Glossary and notes to clarify!  
><strong>Serenade – In music, a serenade is a musical composition and/or performance in someone's honor. They are typically calm and light music and played by a man at night under the window of his beloved.

Name – The rough storyboard draft considered the very first stage of the creation of the manga, where the manga will be just a crude sketch featuring simple drawings with dialogue. Only when the editor gives the go-ahead, then the manga artist is allowed to continue the development and creation of the manga further. The name is extremely important as it is usually at this stage where decisions are made on the plot and characters development.

Editor – The editor plays an important role in the creation of Japanese manga. An editor often gives advice to his manga artists and always help whenever the artists are stuck in their work. It has been said that the editor contributes around 30% of what makes the manga successful as an editor not only plays the role of an advisor to the manga artist, he/she must also act as the link between artists and readers by visiting bookstores to ask for opinions from the readers, and acts as a promoter of the manga by organizing promotion events and autograph sessions.

Mikki – Miyuki's pen name as a manga artist. Sorry but this pen name is random

Sawada Eishun – Sanada Shunpei's stage name, which in this story Sanada has used it in order to dedicate his music and showbiz career to his ex-partner cum ex-boyfriend, Sawamura Eijun.

Manuscript – the final draft made by the manga artist that will be handed to the magazine in order to publish it. Once an editor approves a name, it will be turned into a manuscript.

Song Credit: 'Overglaze' sang by Ryota Ohsaka. 'Overglaze' is one of the character songs of **Nice **from Hamatora, and Ryota Ohsaka is the voice actor of both Nice and our beloved Sawamura Eijun!

Do take note that I'm writing this story with only the knowledge of manga creation I've received from _**Bakuman**_. There might be mistakes here and there, which I hope you would pardon me for it. However, if there are any mistakes you found regarding manga creation, feel free to let me know and I'll change it ASAP :)

Once again, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)

See you next time,  
>Ink-chan :D<p>

P.S. I was thinking, JUST thinking, that if this AU receives very, very good response, I would love to write and expand this story as a multi-chapter fanfic with this manga-artist-and-editor/Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi AU settings. So… do let me know how would you feel about it and I'll see if I can work on it asap.

And finally, a shoot-out to all yaoi fans: if you have not watched Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE.


End file.
